


"Think about it, you've got a red snake coiled around your body. Quite alluring, I'll say."

by hamykia



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first No.6 fanfic I wrote.<br/>The story follows the scene in which Shion discovers the red mark on his skin, and Nezumi says that line in the title.<br/>By the way, that's quoted from 9th Avenue. I hope that way, people will recognize the scene easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Think about it, you've got a red snake coiled around your body. Quite alluring, I'll say."

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Y que tengas una serpiente roja enrollada alrededor de tu cuerpo resulta bastante tentador"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536445) by [hamykia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia). 



> It's actually an adaptation and not a translation. I wrote both works at the same time!

Nezumi kept caressing Shion's skin, tracing the red marks that wrapped around his body. As he descended, Shion was not able to hide his response any longer.  
  
"Oh, my. I was wrong." Nezumi smiled. "So it is me who turns you on, and not watching yourself naked, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, it's your fault." Shion did not avert his eyes, nor did he try to hide his reaction.  
  
Nezumi moved his hand away and got closer.  
  
"Are you enjoying it that much? Or would you like me to stop?"  
  
Shion didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't want to say the truth either.  
  
"Don't you think it's disgusting?"  
  
Nezumi's smile faded.  
  
"I've told you already. I think your hair looks nice, and the snake is quite sexy, right? You should get over it, it's not the end of the world."  
  
Nezumi stood up and sighed.  
  
"If you're glad you survived, I don't get what you're so worried about."  
  
Nezumi turned his back to Shion and poured himself some water.  
  
"You should get dressed," Nezumi hinted.  
  
"Is my naked body bothering you?"  
  
Nezumi could feel Shion staring at him while he gulped the water down and placed the glass on the table. He would not tease Shion about his body after what had happened... Anyway, he didn't feel like joking any more.  
  
Nezumi sighed again and turned to look at Shion. If he left the room now, it would be just like accepting he was affected, so it was out of the question. He wanted to see Shion's expression before he could decide an appropriate answer.  
When his eyes met Shion's gaze, and he saw Shion on his knees with his erection showing, Nezumi blinked and was glad that the table was concealing his own.  
  
For the first time in a while, he felt at a loss. He couldn't leave now, that would make it too obvious. He needed some time to calm down, but he would not be able to do so, knowing that a naked Shion was staring at him. He had to make Shion get dressed, but he couldn't think.  
  
"Don't you feel embarrassed? Being naked in front of another person, in that state. You're too naive and vulnerable. You have to learn how to take care of yourself, otherwise..."  
  
"What?" Shion interrupted his speech. "Of course I feel embarrassed, you saw this." Shion turned his eyes to the red snake around his body. "But I'd rather have you see this than anybody else."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way." Nezumi averted his eyes.  
  
 _Is he really so dull?_ Nezumi thought. _Or is he actually teasing me?_  
  
He leaned on the table.  
  
"What do you mean then, Nezumi?"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Nezumi's body reacted on its own. Even though he saw everything happen in slow motion, he could not stop himself. He couldn't help cursing his survival instinct for the second time in his life.  
  
Maybe because he had been busy trying to hide his desire, he hadn't realized that Shion had stood up and was now close to him. He hadn't realized Shion was just behind him until he heard his voice whispering his name, and felt his hand on his shoulder. That's why he was not able to keep his body under control. An animal would react with violence when feeling vulnerable.  
  
Nezumi already knew how everything would end, yet he could not stop himself.  
  
When he came to his senses, it was too late.  
  
The only thing he could see was Shion's gaze. Shion looked surprised, but not scared, even though Nezumi had immobilized him and was now on top of him, holding his wrists with one hand, pressing his hips between his thighs and restraining his legs, with his face just a few inches away from his nose.  
  
He was completely immobilized. Shion would not get away from his grip in ten years. Nezumi would have been proud and laughed at him, but... being in that position meant that Shion was an utter idiot if he hadn't realized what Nezumi had been trying to hide.  
As Nezumi got his breath back, he was wondering what to say to get away from the situation. Nothing special came to mind and he realized his body was not responding to him yet. He could not release him, and the only thing for them to do was to stare into each other's surprised eyes.  
  
Suddenly, his vision changed and he felt something soft pressing against his lips.  
  
Shion was kissing him.  
   
 

  
   
Shion felt the pressure around his wrists and hips lighten, and his blood started flowing again. He couldn't understand what had happened. He had just reacted, but he couldn't find any logic in his actions.  
Kissing Nezumi was not rational at all. It was the first time he had felt the desire to kiss another person, and that person was another male. Not that he cared about that, anyway, but such relationships were seen as fruitless in NO. 6.  
  
The truth was that he had been shocked to find out he could feel that kind of desire for another human being. He was bad at socializing and he didn't really like people. But he liked Nezumi. And he was kissing him.  
All his reckless actions were linked to Nezumi. When he had opened the window that night, when he had run after him, forgetting his only friend... Sometimes he wasn't able to control himself, and it was uncomfortable to know he could be so irrational.  
  
And now he was kissing Nezumi and calculating the most possible outcome of the situation, which involved an angry Nezumi throwing him out of his house. Only a few seconds had passed when he stopped kissing Nezumi and laid his head back on the floor.  
Nezumi was staring at him, but never moved or made a sound. Seconds seemed like hours. Nezumi finally reacted. He blinked and breathed again. Shion prepared himself.  
  
"Why did you do that? Did you think I would release you just because you kissed me?"  
  
Nezumi's voice sounded calm, but Shion was too close to ignore the gleam in his eyes. It was a bit frightening.  
  
He was thinking about Nezumi's question, but he couldn't find an answer.  
  
"No..." he whispered, peering at Nezumi's eyes.  
  
 _Because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen._  
  
"Because I wanted to," he replied in the end.  
  
He didn't want to stop looking into Nezumi's eyes. He didn't feel uncomfortable now that his blood had returned to his limbs. Even if he had been pushed down against the floor. He could feel Nezumi's clothes and weight against his naked skin. He could feel the warmth spreading from Nezumi's crotch and he knew the grey-eyed boy was as hard as he was. He wished he could feel Nezumi's naked skin too.  
When he realized where his thoughts were leading to, Shion felt anxious. He felt his face burning hot and his blood pressure rising. It was getting hard to breathe. Nezumi was too close to hide those symptoms from him. He panicked.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
 _Because I want to feel your naked body._  
  
"Like what?" Shion whispered.  
  
Nezumi released his wrists and sat up on top of him. He looked at Shion as if he was seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Why are you making that kind of face?" Nezumi bit his lip.  
  
Shion knew it was not normal to think every day for four years about a person you had only met once. Then again, Nezumi had changed his life. But that was not the reason why he hadn't told Safu about him. The problem was that Nezumi made him feel things in a way he couldn't explain, and he was not sure he wanted to, anyway.  
  
"What kind of face?"  
  
Unconsciously, his gaze looked away from Nezumi's grey eyes. When Nezumi followed his gaze, he realized that they were rubbing against each other through his clothes. Shion was harder now.  
  
Shion regretted averting his eyes and covered them with his arm, more to stop looking at Nezumi than to hide his embarrassment.  
Nezumi moved again to release his grip on Shion's legs, and Shion could not avoid panting slightly when he realized that not seeing only enhanced his other senses. Had he always been so sensitive? Was it related to the changes in his body? In that case, it should be...  
Shion stopped thinking when Nezumi kissed him. He had to look to make sure it was Nezumi. He had never in his life seen anybody kiss that way, and it took him a while to understand how to move his lips and his tongue in response. When he did, Nezumi's kiss became more intense and Shion soon forgot everything else.  
  
  
 

  
   
Nezumi was terrified. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. He hadn't been able to control himself, and now he couldn't stop. His body was acting on its own accord.  
  
Shion's eyes had looked at him, as surprised as he was.  
  
 _He was leading me on, why is he surprised?_ Nezumi had wondered.  
  
The most surprising fact was that it had taken him so long to kiss Shion back. The expression he had seen on Shion's face was one he had never seen him make before.  
  
Shion's escape from No. 6 had been perfect, just as Nezumi had planned, of course. Even Shion's surprised reaction when he saw his books... But then, nothing could go well for a long time. And Shion had been on the verge of dying. During that time, Nezumi had been able to think a lot about Shion, and about life, and death, and No. 6.  
Why did he tell Shion to keep living? Would it have been better for him to die, rather than to stay here with him? He was not going to let him die just after saving him, but he wasn't being selfish, was he?  
He wanted to teach Shion how to survive on his own, and he didn't want to get too involved. He had made a decision, but now he had a moaning Shion struggling between his legs, and they were kissing.  
  
Only when Nezumi started wondering how Shion could make him feel that way when it was his first kiss, did he realize that Shion was not breathing at all. He tried to stop, but Shion wouldn't let go.  
Shion's hands, pressed against Nezumi's back, started to explore under his clothes, making him shiver. Nezumi was surprised when he realized he was letting Shion strip off his clothes.  
  
Shion stared at Nezumi, now stripped to the waist and sitting on top of him. He was not thinking any more, he just acted on impulse when he sat up and kissed Nezumi again. He didn't stop to think when he turned to Nezumi's neck.  
Nezumi could only think about Shion's hands, lips and tongue. He could feel Shion's wet hardness rubbing against his own. Nezumi's trousers were so tight it was painful.  
  
Nezumi grabbed Shion by the shoulders and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Nezumi..." Shion moaned, clinging to him.  
  
Nezumi lowered his eyes and approached him with his hand. He turned his gaze back to Shion's eyes as he wrapped his fingers around him. Shion screamed with pleasure and surprise, and tried to suppress his moans, biting his lip, when Nezumi started to move his hand.  
Shion slipped his hands under Nezumi's trousers and unzipped him.  
  
"Shion..." Nezumi was frozen.  
  
Shion stopped to look into his grey eyes before tightening his grip. Nezumi bent forward, leaning on Shion. He couldn't hold back any longer, and he melted when Shion took advantage of the situation and started kissing him everywhere.  
  
When he finished, Shion kissed him again, and Nezumi remembered he was still holding Shion between his fingers.  
  
Nezumi stroked Shion hard to make him finish, but when they looked at each other, Shion's eyes frightened him. Shion wasn't satisfied. He grabbed Nezumi's arms before he could react.  
  
 Then Shion collapsed onto the floor, hitting his head.  
   
  


  
  
When Shion opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Nezumi's face over him.  
  
"Nezumi, you saved me..."  
  
"Whoa, deja vu..."  
  
Shion sat up and looked around in confusion. He was in Nezumi's bed.  
  
"Water?" Nezumi offered, holding a glass.  
  
"What happened?" Shion asked after drinking.  
  
"Well, you fainted. I guess it's normal, since you haven't eaten anything in ages. Don't you want to try my hot soup and meat?"  
  
Shion felt his stomach growling and nodded. Nezumi fetched him some soup, and Shion promptly finished it before asking for more.  
  
"Thank you, it's delicious."  
  
"Of course, I made it myself." Nezumi bowed before going to serve him another bowl.  
  
Shion remembered something and lifted his shirt. The red marks were still there.  
  
"Well, it looks like your reaction today is better than yesterday's." Nezumi smiled.  
  
Shion finished the soup and stared at him.  
  
"What? You want more?"  
  
Shion grabbed his outstretched hand.  
  
"It was... good."  
  
Nezumi sighed.  
  
"Of course it was. I'm not only good at making soup, you know." He smiled.  
  
Shion didn't release his grip.  
  
"Look, you don't have to think so much about every little thing. It's normal. You'd just overcome a near-death experience. It's a natural reaction. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Nezumi tapped his head before standing up. He took a Petri dish that was resting on the table and handed it to Shion.  
  
"It was inside your neck. You should worry about this instead."  
  
Shion agreed when he opened the lid and saw what was inside.


End file.
